1. Field
The field relates to an emission driver and an organic light emitting display using the same, and more particularly to an emission driver and an organic light emitting display using the same for supplying a light emitting control signal to a light emitting control line.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays of reduced weight and volume, which are unfavorable in a cathode ray tube, have been developed. The flat panel display can take the form of, for example, a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel and an organic light emitting display, etc.
The organic light emitting display displays an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) generating light by recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has quick response speed and is driven with low power consumption. A general organic light emitting display supplies current corresponding to data signals to an organic light emitting diode using driving transistors formed in pixels to allow the organic light emitting diode to generate light.
Such a conventional organic light emitting display includes a data driver that supplies data signals to data lines, a scan driver that sequentially supplies scan signals to scan lines, an emission driver that supplies light emitting signals to light emitting control lines, and a pixel unit that includes a plurality of pixels coupled to the data lines, the scan lines, and the light emitting lines.
The pixels included in the pixel unit are selected, when the scan signals are supplied to the scan lines, to be supplied with the data signals from the data lines. The pixels supplied with the data signals illuminate, while generating light having a predetermined brightness corresponding to the data signals. Herein, the light emitting time of the pixels is controlled by the light emitting control signals supplied from the light emitting control lines. In general, the light emitting control signals are supplied while the data signals are supplied to the pixels, to set the pixels as a non-light emitting state.
Herein, in order for the organic light emitting display to be stably driven, the light emitting control signals should be supplied for an initial driving period before the pixels of the pixel unit normally emits light to set the pixels as a non-light emitting state. However, an output of a conventional emission driver is set as an unknown state during an initial driving period thereof. In other words, during the initial driving period, the light emitting control signals are supplied to some light emitting control lines, and the light emitting control signals are not supplied to the other light emitting control lines. Herein, light emitting is generated in some pixels coupled to the light emitting control lines not supplied with the light emitting control signals, and a problem arises that quality is, accordingly, deteriorated.